The legend of the ballance keeper
by MLPFIMCARTOONFAN23
Summary: When things in equestria are going haywire, twilight sparkle finds a pony that fell from the sky, who is this pony and dose he hold the key to saving there world. I don't own my little pony or Golden sun, I only own Joshua, Equesto and Heylin.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of the balance keeper

TIME: 1 ½ years after the return of nightmare moon and one year after discord.

Chapter 1: The pony from the sky

It was a stormy night in pony vile as twilight sparkle and spike were working hard, much to spikes discouragement. "Twilight, its twelve o'clock midnight. In case you haven't noticed we and owlisios are the only living beings in Ponyvile that are awake."  
>Twilight turned to her assistant with a glare and said "spike you know that we can't stop now. You know that the current weather patterns are causing catastrophe throughout all of Equestria. Even this storm was something that the Pegasus ponies were hoping to try to stop. Rainbow is freaking out about the fact that she can't stop it." (Thunder clashed) "And it's not just that" continued the purple unicorn pony, "the animals have been seeming to riel up at something like they can sense something dangerous is happening. And it's not just happening here, according to princess Celestial, all of Equestria seems to be spiraling into a state of total natural chaos."<br>"OK" responded the dragon "but do you really need to be studying that slab of rock." He points to the rock those days earlier twilight found. IT was a strange rock indeed. The pattern on it was like nothing either student or assistant had ever seen. "Spike I know you don't believe me, why I don't believe me when I say this, but I feel like this rock may be connected to the answer of our problems. Not only that but it feels almost like when I walk by it, the rock seems to call out to me." Twilight responded. Spike stared at her and responded "So is my BED! But you won't let me investigate that." Twilight looked at the clock saw the time and finally she gave up saying "all right I guess it is time for us to get some shut eye." Then her ears perked up. "Spike, Do you hear that" Thunder crashed. "You mean the thunder, kinda hard to miss!" "I think there is someone outside." She went out in the rain and she saw what she could only describe as a figure falling from the sky, she looked closer as lightning struck she realized that's exactly what it was. She ran out to the landing spot not less than an equestrian block away and she saw an earth pony laying there nearly motionless. Its hair was black and surprisingly it had no cutie-mark. She checked the pony's vital signs and breathed a sigh of relief that the pony was somehow ok. "Spike, help me get this pony inside." She called to her assistant. He rushed out awestruck. "Shouldn't we take him to the hospital" he said to her. "There's no time the pony might die if we take him there." She saw his muzzle and realized seconds earlier that the pony was in fact male. "Who is this pony?" she asked herself. Little did she know she had just helped an ally in what could only be the most important adventure of their lives.


	2. Blank flank, blank memory

Chapter 2: Blank flank, Blank memory

Morning arrived with clear skies, as the new pony laid in the bed that twilight had made for him to sleep in; she started looking for books to see if she could find something to help him recover. But soon she realized she would not have to. "Where am I?" Said a voice that twilight never herd. She looked back and the pony that had been lying on her bed had woken up. "Oh good, your awake!" she said with a grin, this however soon turned to a look of puzzlement because when she came through she had noticed now he was a unicorn. "Who are you?" said the stranger. It took twilight a couple of minutes to stop focusing on the stranger's race change and answered. "My name is twilight sparkle and you are?" He looked at her and said "uh my name is Joshua". She looked at him and blatantly spoke the first thing to come in her mind, "that's an odd name for a pony!" He looked at her and said "what! I'm not a pony, I'm human sil…" he cut himself off as he saw himself in the mirror and gasped in horror. "At least I WAS human!" He said with worry in his voice. "What did you do to me!" He spoke panicked. "I didn't do anything except pick you up from what can only be described as a nasty fall straight from the sky." Which I don't even understand how.  
>He looked at her confused, "I fell from the sky! Why don't I remember anything about it?"<br>She looked at him weirder out about the stranger's previous statements but soon found composer to help him out with a helpful comment. "Well you did fall maybe you lost your memory then."

A few minutes later…

I see you don't remember anything do you, not even where you live. Joshua looked down and said yes. Thanks for your help before, I guess I better go. Twilight looked at him, where are you going to go she said. I don't know. Twilight thought for a moment and she then smiled and said, tell you what, how about you stay here; at least until you get your memory back. He looked back at her shocked "you would really let me stay here, even after I accused you of changing me. She looked at him and said, well that did hurt but I wasn't going to take it personally, besides I brought you in to help you." He smiled at the purple unicorn and said, "You know what I just might take you up on that, in fact ya lets do it. By the way as thank you how about I help out around here."

Soon out in Equestria.

Well if you're going to stay in Ponyvile for awhile I guess you should meet the ponies in Ponyvile. Soon a white unicorn came walking up. "Hello Twighlight darling, who is this Pegasus with you?" twilight looked at her and responded; "hello rarity this is Joshua he is…" suddenly she stopped and thought "wait PEGUSUS?" she looked at Joshua and sure enough there we was with wings. Rarity looked at Twighlight as she shook it off. "As I was saying this is Joshua, he fell out of the sky yesterday during that storm; he has amnesia so he will be staying with me until he gets his memory back." "Oh nice to meet you Joshua" Rarity responded. "pleasure is mine" he responded but suddenly he herd "Just look at those hooves they are just so dirty, he looks like he hasn't bathed in weeks!" Joshua looked at her "that's a bit uncalled for isn't it?" twilight looked at him "she didn't say anything." He looked back at her "she didn't, man I must have hit my head harder than I thought, and I am hearing things. I am sorry rarity." She had looked a little offended by his remark but rarity then cracked a smile and said, "that is quite alright, I would probably be hearing things too if I were hit in the head." Twighlight intervened. "Alright well I guess I will see you later rarity." "You too darling, nice to meet you Joshua." She responded. Twilight looked at the pony next to her. "What was that about, and since when did you become a Pegasus. Heck yesterday when did you become a unicorn, when I saw you fall I could have sworn you were an earth pony." Joshua looked at twilight and she could tell that he had no idea what she was talking about. "I don't know," he said, "Have I changed?" This conversation was interrupted as they walked when a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane started flying towards theme. Following closely behind her, happily skipping along was a pink earth pony with light pink hair. "Hey twilight" both ponies said. They looked at Joshua and both asked. "Who is this?" Twilight decided to put the conversation she and her new roommate had to introduce him. "High rainbow, pinkie pie, this is Joshua, he kind of dropped into Ponyvile yesterday, literally." Both rainbow dash and pinkie pie looked at each other then at twilight in confusion. Let me explain. She told her two friends about how he fell from the sky and came up with amnesia. Pinkie was excited but rainbow dash was not convinced. "How could a Pegasus fall from the… "She then remembered that yesterday was a huge storm that none of the weather patrol could control. Reminding all of them of this she dropped it but this caused a new shift in conversation. Twilight do you have any new info on these extreme weather conditions, I am fielding complaints left and right. The Pegasi of Cloudsdale are getting everything short of death threats." Twilight sighed "sorry rainbow but I have neither new info, nor dose princess Celestia and believe me I have been asking." Joshua looked at them both. What are you talking about? He asked. Twilight told him about all the strange weather patterns in Equestria, as well as explaining the fact about how equestrian weather was controlled by either pegasi or unicorn magic. "But recently there have been these strange weather patterns that have been causing the weather to move on its own. There was another set of voices that have come. "And it isn't just with the weather." A voice said. "Oh Applejack, Fluttershy. How much of the conversation did you hear?" "We started listening right after you were talking about Joshua, Howdy by the way, said Applejack. The Pegasus just waves at them. The two groups continue to talk but Joshua however could not make it out because what was occupying his ears sounded like pinkie pies voice going "I must throw Joshua a surprise party to welcome him to Equestria, I will need cake, and balloons and party hats and… Joshua stopped her, "thank you very much pinkie but doesn't telling me about it ruin the surprise. All the others were stunned. "I didn't say anything" said pinkie. Oh no the new unicorn proclaimed, I am continuing to hear things again aren't I. he looked around as all the ponies simultaneously agreed with pinkie pie about her silence. "Sorry" he apologized. Suddenly he heard a voice that sounded like applejack, "this cult is a little weird." But as he looked at her he noticed her lips did not move. Suddenly she began to speak, "well we better leave, and those bunnies won't round them up fluttershy. No they will not. See you all later flutter shy replied. As they walked away, a bucket of apples that applejack carried from the building spilled its content over. Joshua decided to help them pick them up. Thank you so much said applejack, as they left. They were away from ear shot as Joshua was replying you are welcome… suddenly he felt strange, he started to go dizzy. What is happening to me he thought to himself.


	3. protection, the ultimate power

Balance keeper chapter 3

Protection, the ultimate power.

Suddenly as fast as the boy could think there was a flash as screams were herd across his mind. As fast as this came it had gone. Twighlight had not noticed this change in her new friend as she was talking to rainbow and pinkie. "What was that scream?" Joshua asked hoping that for once today he was not hearing things that were not there. Unfortunately, Twighlight had proved his hopes wrong. "What are you talking about? There was no scream coming from anywhere." as she turned around to continue her conversation with her two friends, Joshua had felt that strange sensation again. This time however all three of the ponies with him saw him go through it. Joshua expected to here that scream again. And he was right. But this time there was more to it, He saw Applejack and Fluttershy shaking in the middle of a clearing while this bear looking creature with large red eyes and a color black as vacuum itself stood there. It looked like it was angry and ready to strike. "What is going on?" Rainbow Dash blurted out. Joshua turned his head. "It is Fluttershy and Applejack. I think there in trouble" he said as he turned and began to run in the direction that he had remembered the two had gone. "Oh Joshua, I am sure there fine, things may be going crazy but I assure you that Fluttershy and Applejack can handle themselves." Joshua was still feeling unsure about that vision he had saw. Twilight sensing his urgency asked, "What exactly did you see". After he had explained the weird vision that he had, Twilight still did not believe that there was anything to worry about but decided that maybe they should check on shortly after remembering about how she dismissed pinkie pie. 

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest

"Thanks for taking me here Applejack I feel safer with you around." Fluttershy was saying with the quiet calm that she was well known for. "Any time 'Shy." She said calmed and collected. "you can't be too careful with the wild life going crazy the way it is going huh. " Fluttershy then gave her friend a smile that said in agreement. Suddenly out form a bush there was some sound being made. As Applejack was ready to fight but then the creature revealed it as to be an Ursa Major. Applejack was ready to turn tale and run but then Fluttershy stopped her and said what she was noticing. "It is OK Applejack. She is just eating some of the berries that are found growing here. She knows we are here and apparently won't attack us, all we must do is walk away. "Well a 'right there", Applejack responded "no sense causing trouble that could be avoided." As they were about to leave the Ursa alone to feed, there was a dark vortex that started to form in the sky, and a large shadowy aura appeared. Applejack and Fluttershy suddenly froze in fear as the Ursa was overtaken by the mist. Fluttershy watched helplessly as she noticed the creature's moans and groans of pain but before she could help. the mist nearly vanished leaving behind the Ursa Major, but to AJ and Fluttershy's horror the bear was completely black, grew 5 feet taller and 2 feet longer. Its eyes began to glow a dark red, as if to be show that she was no longer in control of herself. Then she gave out a mighty roar, a roar that shook every tree in the everfree forest and uprooting all the trees including the one that Fluttershy and Applejack had hide behind for protection. Sensing this change all the creatures began to panic and ran away for there lives.

Back in Ponyvile

Twilight, Joshua, Rainbow, and pinkie pie all noticed the large roar, not that it could be missed, followed by the site of a large bear in the distance of everfree forest. As Joshua looked at it he realized it was the same creature that he saw in his "hallucination". Suddenly there was a scream, the same scream that the pony heard. "That is Applejack and Fluttershy". Rainbow dash screamed, as she dashed off in their direction. Pinkie pie followed her closely. Twilight looked at Joshua for a second as if to say "maybe I was wrong?" then dashed to follow her friends to make sure everything was OK.

In the everfree forest Fluttershy tried to use her stare to calm the beast down. To her greatest fear, all that did was make the beast look at her as if to say "are you serious." Suddenly the dark creature separated his first and second claw and suddenly out of nowhere large scratches began to form on Fluttershy. As the other ponies came to see the horrific site, Rainbow rushed in at a speed of mach 3 and tried to slam into the mighty beast, to no avail. The beast gave a roar, not one as strong as the first but strong enough to send Rainbow Dash barreling into a tree. "Rainbow NOOO"! Screamed Twilight Sparkle. She stepped up and made her horn glow. She channeled a tremendous amount of magic for one purpose and one purpose only. To stop the grave beast before all of her friends were destroyed right before her eyes. She began to glow and gave out a blast of magic, but to her horror, The Creature just shrugged off her most powerful attack and swiped her massive claw towards the purple unicorn. Pinkie pie who was trying to console rainbow dash felt the attack. The attack did not make contact but to twilight it may as well have. She was brought down; she began to pass out from the pain of the blow. "NO if I fall asleep here and now, I will never wake up again!" She thought out loud. Joshua was right beside her and as the bear was beginning to go in for the kill of its prey he stepped in. Twilight barely holding consciousness screamed to him, "NO go get help, there isn't much you can do here." The blank flank looked at her and to Twilight's amazement she saw that in terms of his seeming race change, She was not hallucinating as right in front of her eyes the pegasus began to transform. The end result to her shock was a race she had only seen two of before. In front of her stood a young allicorn. Suddenly his eyes changed, they began to glow a bright white like the Ursa's eyes glowed red but Fluttershy noticed something about him. Twilight noticed it too. Like the ursa's glow, it showed that Joshua was not in complete control of his body (although she could feel part of him in it) but unlike the Ursa whose eyes spoke of destruction, His eyes spoke of protection. He began to speak , with a voice that did not completely sound like his own, it was more protective and stern like a father but caring like a mother. "Twilight, I told you that I would help you out with anything. That includes this." Suddenly twilight Fluttershy, pinkie pie, rainbow dash and applejack suddenly became surrounded by a barely visible purple wall, and a light began to appear right below them. Fluttershy rainbow dash and Twilight began to feel the sensation of their bodies beginning to heal themselves. The allicorn looked to the dark beast and Spoke, "IT IS JUST YOU AND ME NOW."


	4. Chapter 4

A power unseen. Blank flank fights back

The Ursa omega gave a mighty roar and attempted to destroy the ponies it tried to weaken off first, completely ignoring the alicorns statement. Fluttershy gave a mighty whelp as suddenly she closed her eyes expecting this to be her end, but a few seconds later she opened her eyes and to her shock, the claw of the mighty beast looked like it was blocked. Blocked by the purple light that the allicorn created, the bear was trying but somehow could not overpower the light. The allicorn looked at this action closed his eyes and suddenly a green light began to glow around his wings, Hurricane force winds began to blow, making the bear its central point. Next thing twilight saw, blades of air began to form, cutting the beast. The bear began screeching in pain; all the while the allicorn began creating a bright red aura around his horn. From this aura, fireballs began to form and knocked into the dark being. Then as if all the things twilight say were not enough, an equestrian blade appeared into his mouth as he begin to run towards the bear. The bear recovered as he pounded the ground, creating spires from the ground. Suddenly the cult did the same, pounding his hooves into the ground, creating fissures that brook the spires as he ran through the debris. With three slashes, one to the throat, one to the torso and one cutting off its paw, he put the blade away, and raised his hoof. He began to what looks like drawing a strange symbol. This was confirmed as he said, "SYMBOL POWER, SANTUARY!" with this light appeared. When the light cleared standing there was the Ursa Major with large cuts in it. But the allicorn gave a smile and created a white aura from his horn. The same aura appeared around the major as the cuts into the bear and suddenly the bear moaned and began to regain consciousness. The allicorn looked at her and said, "HURRY RUN!" as another black cloud began to appear. The Ursa understood as she ran away. With a mighty nay from the allicorn the black swerving cloud disappeared. The purple light that surrounded twilight and her friends began to disappear as well. Leaving behind the ponies that seemed to be restored back. The allicorn looked back at them and the glowing in his eyes disappeared as he also morphed back into a pegasus. Applejack could not believe what just happened. "WHAT IN TARNATION WAS THAT?"She said saying what all the other ponies were thinking. Joshua seemed to hear and awoke, "I'm not sure. When I saw you ponies on the ground all I could think was that there had to be something I could do. Then next thing I knew. I went into what felt like a state where I was conscious with little control of my body. When I got complete control back you were talking to me applejack!" rainbow dash was confused as well but she knew only one thing. If it weren't for this state, she and her friends would be dead. Well anyway thanks for it. Suddenly there was another scream; this one came from rarity in the direction of Sweet Apple Acers. "Let's go!" said rainbow dash as she saw smoke coming from the same direction. Twilight wanted to talk to Joshua about it more but decided to see what was going on first.


	5. Fire vs Courage

Fire vs. courage, power of rescue:

As the scream echoed thought the village, Twilight began to worry. Suddenly they looked up and saw why the mare was screaming, SMOKE was alive in the air. Sweet apple Acer's was on fire. Applejack ran looking in horror as the place she had called home was burning. But to her joy the weather team was already on the move, making it rain all over the fields, the barn and plants had suffered minimal damage. As they arrived at the barn Rarity was standing with, to Applejacks relief, big mackintosh and granny smith. "Thank goodness you all are safe." She then noticed Rarity, "UM Rarity where's Apple Bloom?" Rarity looked at her with sadness. "I can't find her, Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo anywhere!" Soon the weather team approached there leader: Rainbow Dash. "Ma'am I have good news and bad news, stated the pegasus. "Good news is that all but one place has been put out. The bad news is that a flash fire has been seen in the direction of the Cutie mark crusader's club house." Rainbow dash, Rarity, and Applejack all but fainted at the sound of what they just herd. Soon a flicker of fire came and landed on Joshua. OWWW! He screamed at the burning, but then the pain was followed by something else: Dizziness. Soon a flash came into his eyes once again and suddenly he saw three young ponies surrounded by smoke, trying desperately to get out of a burning building with no avail. "Oh no, there in the clubhouse!" He screamed as he rushed towards the smoke. The rest of the worried ponies followed him. Then the most horrific site that Applejack, Big Mac, Granny Smith, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash could ever see was right in front of them. It was true the crusader club house was a blaze. Rarity and Applejack could not help but cry, soon followed by big Mac and granny smith. Rainbow dash refusing to give up, rushed in only to find that the heat was too much even for her. But to all of their amazement the blank flank began to glow again and once again he became an allicorn. He could feel control partially slipping away but he knew deep down that whatever this power was, he and it had the same goal: TO RESCUE THOSE FILLIES. The allicorn began to rush towards the building, with a purple light flowing around him. As he reached the wall, twilight closed her eyes in horror for she knew that when a flash fire is given another exit point, an explosion was more than possible. But to her amazement and to all others, he didn't crash thought the wall, he phased through it.

Inside, Joshua, eyes glowing with a yin yang symbol as there iris, began to search as he found the three fillies. Despite the smoke, he was surprised that he could see them clear as day, trying to get out only to succumb to the smoke inhalation. The allicorn grabbed the fillies that were on the door step of death and placed them on his back. Suddenly he heard a voice, the same voice that spoke through him to twilight. "Trust in me and we will get out of here safely" the voice said. Joshua had agreed and began to close his eyes.

Meanwhile outside, the fire had gotten so hot that Rainbow ordered all the spectators to evacuate the area immediately, as they did there was an explosion! The club house had finally exploded from the pressure and the heat thought twilight, as she looked. The only thing that could be heard was tears from all the ponies until suddenly from the ground, a shape began to emerge from it. Standing in front of them was the allicorn that braved heat, on his back the CMC. As he placed them down a white aura began to emerge from his horn, an aura that quickly engulfed the CMC. Rarity could not stand this, "STOP IT! STOP DOING THIS TO MY SISTER!" She screamed. As the aura released, Applejack and Rarity were both cornering the allicorn. They both screamed "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!" but soon twilight herd something. It was coughing. She looked, smiled and began to answer the question of her two friends "Whatever he did there alive because of it!" the aura was faint until it disappeared but the crusaders gave a moan as the three fillies, began to open there eyes just slightly only to close them again. Nurse red heart, who was one of the ponies called in to help with any casualties, took them into intensive care.

At the hospital, nurse red heart came out with a smile on her face. Rarity, Rainbow dash, Twilight, Joshua and the apple family all stood silently to hear the news. "The three fillies… are going to make a full recovery. Said nurse red heart, all the ponies in the waiting room immediatly let a smile out. Nurse red heart continued, "Their lungs had some signs of smoke inhalation so they needed some intensive care, but Twilight was right, whatever that cult did, those three survived because of it." All the ponies rushed in the apple family quickly wrapped there hooves around apple bloom. Rarity came in and looked at her sister. Sweetie belle looked back. With tears in her eyes Rarity gave sweetie belle a light hit. "Ow! what was that for?" Said sweetie belle. "THAT WAS FOR SCARING ME HALF TO DEATH!" said Rarity as she quickly wrapped her front legs around her sister with tears pouring out of her eyes. "I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU!" Applejack looked at apple bloom and said, that goes for you too. YEP. Said big Mac. Granny smith was just crying. Rainbow dash looked at schootaloo, the filly that despite no blood relation, felt a kinship with her. She gave a smile. "I'm glad you're alright squirt." Twilight looked at Joshua. "They need some alone time, let's go home." But before they could leave Rarity spoke. OH THANKYOU I AM SO SORRY, I CANT BELLEVE ALL THE BAD THINGS I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU! Joshua stopped. Wait what did you think about me? He asked. As she told him, his eyes dropped, what she thought about him was exactly what he heard that no one else did when he first met her. As he told this to her and to the rest of the ponies there, they all stared in shock. Suddenly the cult realized what that meant. "I'M A MIND READER?"


	6. Psyenergy

Chapter 6

Psyenergy 

"Mind reading?" Said Twilight. "But how can that be possible? not even Princess Celestia can do that. it makes no sense." She looks at the cult as she thought. "Then again nothing that happened today makes much sense either." The two decided to leave the ponies that were celebrating the cmc being ok.  
>As Celestia's day came to an end and Luna's night begin, Twilight was still attempting to heal up more from the encounter as she went to bed early. Both Joshua and twilight went to sleep for 2 hours when suddenly. "Joshua you awake?" He woke up. "Well I am now, what is it?" Twilight began to explain. While I was sleeping I realize something. Every time you were able to read minds, you were always a Pegasus. Or has it happened when you were not one?" Joshua thought about it. Ya every time that he was able to read their minds he did have wings. But he thought even more about it. From what twilight said there was more to his power then just mind reading that was dependent on his race of pony. But he figured now wasn't the time to wonder that. but later that night.<p>

"What are the six fundamental elementals?" "What is this thought Joshua? Am I dreaming? I have to be? Suddenly he heard a voice that sounded like his own. Answering the question that was asked in the beginning. "They are earth, water, fire, light, cosmos and wind. While that voice was saying that, his hooves appeared in his mind for the first two, followed by his horn for the second pair and his wings for the last pair. Then suddenly there was a large horse, with a strange looking ring around it. Its coloration was odd too. Its right half was a deep blue, while its left was a bubblegum pink. Soon the horse spooke in the voice that he remembered was the voice that spoke to him as he rescued the crusaders. "Young Joshua, don't be alarmed that I know your name for I know everything about you." "WHO ARE YOU. CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT MY PAST?" The horse looked at him. "Right now I can't tell you either, but don't worry you will find both out soon. Just remember one thing. The only thing more powerful than your psyenergy, the power that you used to do all that amazing things, is your trust in your new friends. All of you have a great destiny attached to you all." The horse began to disappear then quickly reappeared. "Oh before I forget. Twilight is right; your power is based on your form. Wind and cosmos for pegasus. Fire and light for unicorn and earth pony is ground and water." Suddenly all these memories of the power of psyenergy came rushing into his head.

The next day came quickly, luckily for the weather team nothing unusual was happening today. Twilight was meeting with the others telling them about how unfortunately they had no new information about the recent anomalies. As Joshua got up, Rarity ran up to her sister's savior. "oh Joshua I don't feel like I have ever thanked you enough, come by my shop and you can have absolutely anything, on the house." She said with a sense of gratitude and generosity that she was known by her friends for. Joshua smiled. Thanks I might take you up on that latter but right now I need to speak with twilight. Twilight looks to him, yes. Oh right what was that thing you were dreaming about. You looked somewhat anxious last night. Did you remember something?" Joshua looked at the ponies. "Well yes kind of. I know what that power is that I was using. It is called psyenergy." Twilight looked blankly "psyenergy?"


	7. New mysteries?

Chapter 7 new mysteries form.

Twilight looks at him funny. "Psyenergy i have never heard of such a thing?" Joshua just replies. "Psyenergy is a special form of magic that requires the power of the mind to bend with the soul of nature and the 6 elementals of matter, Twilight remember when you told me last night about your epiphany." Twilight sparkle replied "Ya I mean I just was wondering..." "Well you were right about that but there was one thing you weren't right about. My form changes are not random. I never feel them but from what I remember, they change based on what I need to do. Take earth pony" He begins to lose his horn, "the power of my hooves as an earth pony commands the power of earth" he says as he slams the ground and a gigantic hill begins to crumble in the background, "and water." He says as his back hooves began to glow and suddenly a large tidal wave began to flow from beneath him. Suddenly the water froze as he landed with a shatter of ice. "as a pegasi" he continued "I do not ride the wind, apparently my wings are made to command it." He says as a large controlled hurricane begins to form around him. Rainbow dash looks on at him impressed. "AWSOME!" Joshua continued, And they are made to command the fabric of time and space: the cosmos as the ancient adapts: those capable of using psyenergy, call cosmos. He says as his wings began to glow a awesome purple, suddenly he began to multiply then reverted. "My horn as a unicorn he said commands fire and light." All the six ponies stare at him in awe. "That unfortunately is all I remember. I did meat some strange gigantic horse like being in my dreams that seemed to know my name and he or she, I couldn't quite tell which, told me it knew about my past. It also said that "My new friends were a part of a grand destiny" although I am not sure what it meant by that." Fluttershy began to smile. "I don't know but one thing is sure, all of Equestria is in turmoil. Joshua stood up and smiled. "I can tell you all one thing, I will help out how ever I can. IT is the least I can do after what twilight did to let me stay with her." All the ponies smiled.

Back at the library Twilight was busy dictating to spike about the new pony that she had met, and about all the new things she had seen. As spike was busy finishing his writing he blew fire and the letter was wisped away to Celestia. As twilight was walking into the room, she noticed Joshua looking at the stone that called to her. Joshua looked at her "what is this stone? And why do you have it?" Twilight looked at him, IM not sure what it is, but I have this feeling that It is key to saving my home. I found it a while ago and it seemed to call to me. One thing is for sure I have no idea what it could do but anything will help." Suddenly spike had coughed up a letter. Twilight was shocked at the reply, "that was fast, what does it say spike?" spike unfolded it.

"My dearest student what you have told me about is a tale that sounds almost too improbable to be true but with all the things going on I feel that it is completely within the realm of possibility and I have heard news that adds validity your tales. I wish to see this young colt with you and your friends and to thank him in pony for his bravery. I will tell you what little more I know about the situation then. Please come as soon as possible. Yours truly princess Celestia."

As twilight finished her preparations and made her friends aware of the invite they set course to Canterlot. All the while Joshua was taking in all the sites of Equestria itself. As they arrived within view of the grand city of Canterlot, capital of Equestria, there was a strange sensation that over throw the blank flanked stallion. "Uh Twilight" Twilight stops to look at him. "Yes" He continues. "I think I have been here before!"


End file.
